


周转难全

by brightFenmeigui



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightFenmeigui/pseuds/brightFenmeigui
Summary: 🔞未成年止步请勿上升真人练习室3p play





	周转难全

**Author's Note:**

> 🔞未成年止步  
> 请勿上升真人  
> 练习室3p play

周转难全（完结）

“这......这太过分了……”朴智旻难堪地摇着头，平日里粉白粉白的小脸羞愤的通红，“我不要，你们这样子太过分了……”

在身后紧紧搂着朴智旻的好弟弟国儿把搁在智旻肩窝儿里的头略抬起一点，看了看前面的泰亨，笑了一下，和眼睛里透着狡仄的精光的金泰亨交换了一下眼神。

“啧，那智旻哥说要怎么办呢，”田柾国侧过脸，把温热的鼻息喷在朴智旻烫的发红的耳垂上，任朴智旻的手不老实的推着他紧紧桎梏着他柔软的腰的双臂。

“是想让我们带着智旻妮去没有锁没有墙壁没有遮挡的、或许会突然有人进来的公司天台做，还是......”金泰亨嘟起嘴，用他无比性感的磁性嗓音像是撒娇一般，“还是跟我和国儿一起，在上了锁、绝对不会有人进来的这里玩游戏？”

金泰亨趁着和他讲话，一双大手已经从朴智旻宽松的衣摆里伸了进去，轻轻摸起了丝绸一样光滑的皮肤来。

朴智旻被他无耻的偷袭气的快要爆粗口了，可是鉴于以往每次说脏话都被欺负的哭都哭不出来，只好咬着牙凶狠的说：“这里是练习室！你们两个小子疯了吗？”

“这有什么关系啊，门不是被泰亨哥锁的好好的吗，不用担心被人发现的。”田柾国像是不能理解一般歪了歪头。

不是发不发现的问题好吗！我要是在这里和你们俩做了以后叫我怎么有脸在这里练习！

虽然也很怕被发现......

“不行！绝对不要！”朴智旻低着脑袋死命摇了摇头，在田柾国怀里挣扎得更厉害了，“你们俩放开我！快点！”

脸热的像要爆炸，想到上一次两个崽子说要玩游戏而且保证一定会玩的很开心，结果真的很开心——两个忙内确实很开心——玩他玩的很开心，自己则被摁着哭叫求饶了一整晚，就头皮发麻，羞耻的想找个地方钻进去。

“啊啊......”金泰亨叹了口气，“我说我们智旻果然还是更喜欢天台一点吧……毕竟......”他呵地一笑，“天台高，风景好。”

田柾国在身后也发出了好听的笑声。

朴智旻身子一僵，气的脸都要白了，颤抖着嘴唇说：“你们俩别太过分了……”

可是当他感觉到田柾国在身后毫不费力地把他身体抱起来，有向练习室门口拖去的趋势时，朴智旻立刻慌乱起来，脑中全是自己一丝不挂在天台上被两个弟弟压着索要的可怕想象，无法上锁的天台常有员工上去做检查，对面的高楼也能清楚的看清天台的全貌。

朴智旻打了个哆嗦，忍不住慌乱地拍打起田柾国的手臂来，“别！别！我不去天台！”

他一向知道这两个弟弟是实干派。

虽然稍有不同，可都是说到做到毫不留情的小混蛋。

五官线条柔和的像画出来的金泰亨总是喜欢撒娇，虽然是队里的低音炮但是撒起娇来奶哼哼的，一副人畜无害的样子，可是他却是最狡猾的最一肚子坏水、每天想着要怎么为难朴智旻，让他在自己和柾国身下欲哭无泪的恶劣孩子。

而弟弟田柾国话比较少些，在床上的时候极其喜欢直来直往，但是因为田柾国强烈至极的占有欲和年轻力壮又常年锻炼的身体优势，每一次都极其凶狠般摁着朴智旻把他操的涕泗横流化成一滩春水，除了呜咽什么也不会。

田柾国停止步伐，和金泰亨相视一笑，“那哥可要听好游戏规则哦。既然选择在练习室的话，一定要遵守游戏规则才行。”

谁选了！你们给我选择了吗！

朴智旻颤抖着身体靠在田柾国怀里，咬牙切齿却不敢作声。

“放心吧哥哥，不会让你难受的，”田柾国像是安慰朴智旻发抖的身子似的，贴在朴智旻耳边温柔地说。

上次你也是这么说的！

“只会让智旻妮爽到想哭哦～”金泰亨恶劣地笑着，贴近朴智旻的脸侧轻轻地啵啵了一下他。

简直像认命一样，朴智旻红着脸低下头去。

裤腰带被金泰亨好看的手给解开了，朴智旻白色的内裤边露了出来。田柾国也慢慢坐到练习室光滑的木地板上，怀里仍然紧紧抱住这个从出道后不断缩小变薄变柔软的身体。

“唔——”朴智旻纯棉的白色内裤被拉下来，他忍不住轻颤了一下。金泰亨解开他的衬衫，俯下身在他锁骨狠狠咬了一口，同时握住他下身还软塌塌一点儿精神也没有的小巧性器，开始上下的撸动。

“啊啊金泰亨你属狗的吗——”朴智旻忍不住嘴。然而金泰亨心情极好的样子，丝毫不打算跟他计较，仍然专心致志的啃咬着他细嫩的锁骨的皮肉。

身后的田柾国开始从他赤裸的腰侧进攻，一直在敏感的腰间徘徊着，然后向上爬到了朴智旻的胸膛，准确的抚摸到了两颗已经因为身上的抚摸而硬起来的乳珠，忽然用力掐了下去。

“啊......唔唔......”朴智旻清秀的眉毛皱了起来，“疼......别......”锁骨上和胸口上同时传来疼痛，让他眼里有点模糊起来，可是下半身不轻的动作引导着快感，又让他敏感的喘个不停。

几番逗弄，朴智旻喘息着，下身已经在泰亨手里完全硬了起来。金泰亨掐住他的下巴，吻了上去。

舌头攻城掠地，口腔里因为粗暴的进攻而麻酥酥的，可是难以呼吸的痛苦又让朴智旻几乎快窒息了，生理泪水涌上来，眼角湿润润的发红。

金泰亨撤开唇，看着身下大喘着气，眼角红红的仿佛被欺负哭了的小孩，潋滟的水迹横满潮红的脸蛋的朴智旻，抓住他的头发，把额头贴了上去。

及其煽情地蹭了蹭他的鼻子，“你真的太性感了宝贝……”

田柾国在背后一言不发，却忽然一口咬上了朴智旻的脖侧，一路边咬边吮的直到耳垂，又是狠狠一咬。

“啊、啊——国儿......轻......轻点儿......”朴智旻感觉得到背后的忙内吃醋了，连忙讨好似的叫了几声国儿，哀软哀软的样子惹人怜爱极了。

朴智旻和他们在一起快一年了，他们在做爱时的脾性也摸的差不多了。金泰亨本质上是个s，朴智旻发现自己每次哭的越凶金泰亨越是满足，偶尔还会因为他哭的好听而被勾得射得快些而提早放过他。柾国儿占有欲很强，很喜欢听朴智旻哀哀地叫他名字，也很喜欢听他撒娇和求饶。每当他软软的求饶的时候，田柾国就会安慰性的饶他一把。

确实，连上床也像极了他们自己平时的作风。

三个人原本是防弹少年团里最活泼的忙内line，平日里相安无事了四年。

可是谁知道其实金泰亨从出道前就瞄上了这个奶团子，作为亲故，更熟悉也更了解他，喜欢他的笑眼、喜欢他那么努力、喜欢他从前怯怯的可爱、喜欢他现在像仙子一样的身体和容颜。想守护他，也想把他压在自己身下让他只能盯着自己的眼睛。

而田柾国不知从什么时候起，就开始喜欢上最疼爱他的这个小哥哥，觉得小哥哥的一举一动都是可爱的，都那么撩人，都那么想占有。

一边是亲故一边是最疼爱的弟弟。

在平日里因为金泰亨和田柾国玩的最好，很容易便彼此知道了互为情敌，两人去找了朴智旻摊牌。

朴智旻哪里选的了。都是像亲人一样重要的人，都是互相扶持、一起追逐梦想的人，如何做的了选择。选择哪一个，团队都会失去平衡，岌岌可危。

所以只能有这样一个勉强维持平衡的方法——三个人，还是原来的忙内们，还是那么亲近。

只是苦了朴智旻，在两个人轮流的爱的压迫下周转难全。

“唔唔......好国儿......轻一点儿……”田柾国在身后像是叼住猎物一样撕咬着朴智旻稚嫩的后颈肉，朴智旻识时务者为俊杰，发出小猫一样的呜呜声。

田柾国见他乖巧的样子，才缓缓停下噬咬，伸出舌头描绘起他脖子连接到耳朵的形状，只是结实的臂膀搂得更紧了，朴智旻甚至觉得肋骨发痛。

“jimin妮真是过分，”金泰亨嘟起嘴，垂着眼睛看他，“你怎么可以每次都这样？只要是柾国，你就会撒娇服软，可是每次到我，你都恶狠狠的像亮出爪子的猫一样！”

欲加之罪！！！

朴智旻简直要被向来无耻的亲故气死了。

哪次我求饶你放过我了？！哪次不是我越哭你越性奋！？混蛋！真是太混蛋了！！！

“你偏心！”金泰亨忽然说道，瞪着眼睛盯着身下的朴智旻。

“智旻每次都这样，一定是因为根本就不爱我们！”金泰亨接着说出惊人的话来，“你老是这样，是为了挑拨我和柾国的关系吧！以前的时候，每次我欺负你的时候你就找柾国求救，柾国儿欺负你的时候你也会找我要帮助！”情绪逐渐激动的金泰亨连珠炮似的说着，“现在忽然就又玩起了偏心的戏码，jimin你根本就不爱我们吧，你一直.....你根本就一直只想着利用我们对你的爱彼此化解！”

金泰亨说完，死死咬着嘴唇，手里拽着朴智旻的领口，低下那颗毛茸茸的脑袋。长长的头发遮住了眼睛，只在脸上留下密密的睫毛的影子。好像受伤的小动物一样，整个人流露出悲伤的感觉。

朴智旻被他的一番怒吼给吓懵了，看到眼前的孩子垂着眼，咬着嘴唇脆弱的样子，心中原本的气愤一下子慌乱了。

他怎么可能不爱他们呢？生命里最重要的两个人就在自己身边，怎么可能不珍惜呢？

这时一声沉沉的叹息从紧贴着的耳后传来。

慌了神似的，朴智旻有些惶恐地扭过头，却看到了身后田柾国盛满了悲伤的清澈眼睛。

“智旻哥如果觉得和我们在一起真的太辛苦的话......”田柾国也垂下眼眸，那深黑色的眼睛里是胶漆般凝固的哀伤，“我们不会勉强哥的......”

那双紧紧抱着朴智旻的双手甚至轻轻地松开来。

不！！！别松开我！！忽然一下子，自责与愧疚心痛一并涌上心头。

朴智旻慌了，他慌忙之下，一手抓住了金泰亨揪着他衣领的手，一手紧握住田柾国在腰间松开的手。

“没有.......哥没有......”朴智旻紧张的摇头，“哥没有不爱你们......”

两个弟弟不约而同的露出这幅受伤的样子，似乎真的只能责怪自己，没有给两个弟弟足够的安全感。

“我只是......只是......”朴智旻不知道说什么好，紧抓着他俩的小手不断磨蹭着，声音越来越弱，“对不起......”

“是我不好，是哥哥不好，柾国儿和泰泰都是我最重要的人......”朴智旻咬着嘴唇，心尖上似乎被人挤上了半颗柠檬的汁水般酸涩，纵使平日里对这两个孩子恨得牙痒痒，可是又是绝对不能松开手也绝对不想被松开的存在，“我......我......”

朴智旻不知道怎么表达，对自己也失望的紧。

“很爱你们......”虽然肉体被欺负的时候只想赶紧早日脱离你们，但是灵魂上早就像是钻戒的钻石与戒身一样紧紧嵌在一起了啊。

朴智旻的头已经垂到胸口了。

眼前忽然一花，下巴被挑起一个高昂的弧度，田柾国有力的手指掐住了智旻没什么肉的下巴，强硬地把他的脸向侧身后偏去。

朴智旻维持着艰难的姿态，一愣。

田柾国眼里是不容置疑的坚定。

“jimin哥，吻我。”田柾国沉沉的命令。

朴智旻的灵魂仿佛震簌了一下，田柾国漆黑眼眸的虽然深不见底，但他知道自己马上会掉进去，而且掉进去之后就会迎来燃烧掉所有的万劫不复。

朴智旻像被人蛊惑了一样，闭上眼吻了上去。弟弟的嘴唇软软的，那样甜美的形状任谁也想不到它的主人可以在每次狠狠占有他的时候那么的粗暴和强硬。

但是田柾国没有张开嘴伸出舌头，朴智旻也没有，只是用自己果冻一样的嘴唇轻轻磨蹭着弟弟。

“或许......jimin妮该主动一点把舌头伸出来，”不知道什么时候，金泰亨在身后轻轻把手臂环绕过朴智旻的身体，让他一下子身处两个满当当的怀抱里。语气里已经没有了刚才的情绪，而是忽然间，特别特别温柔，几乎像是甜蜜的安慰一样，告诉智旻应该怎么做。

金泰亨的低音撩的朴智旻耳膜都嗡嗡闷闷的，几乎整个身子都麻了半边。不知怎样，眼角竟然突然间就聚起了热气，朴智旻仍抓着两人的手捏得更紧了。

朴智旻轻轻张开嘴巴，伸出粉红色的舌头，濡湿了田柾国的嘴唇。

可是田柾国仍然没有动，也没有张开嘴巴，甚至表情也不为所动。

“啊......我们柾国儿不满意呢......”金泰亨接着在他耳边说道，“智旻妮为什么不肯试试，用你漂亮的小舌头再主动、再主动一点呢.....智旻妮在舞台上那么会撩呢……就像在舞台上一样怎样......大胆地勾引我和柾国吧。”

朴智旻的身体几乎是不受控制的颤抖起来。

他一只手攀上金泰亨的肩膀以作支撑，将身体抬高了一点，闭着眼睛把舌头伸出口中，像学步的婴儿般，颤颤巍巍的描绘起田柾国的嘴唇。

柾国儿漂亮的唇峰，立体饱满的唇珠，还有薄薄的锋利的下唇线......原来主动的亲吻是那么甜美吗……？朴智旻头有点晕晕的。

朴智旻的舌尖开始不断舔舐起田柾国两片薄唇中间的缝隙，试探着他扣紧的牙关。

朴智旻睁开眼睛，对上田柾国那双圆圆的黑漆漆的眼，鼻子红红的，不断吐出有点混乱的呼吸。

“唔唔——啊！金泰亨！”金泰亨忽然趁其不备似的再次抓起了朴智旻腿间的器官，热血冲上头脑，朴智旻几乎要软下腰来。

“啊唔——嗯嗯……呼......”忍耐着金泰亨在下半身的搓圆按扁，朴智旻努力地坚持着那个吻。

“别......泰.......你慢......啊啊！柾......柾国儿......”在朴智旻因为下身的冲击而混乱不堪时，田柾国居然在他的胸口上又下起了毒手，朴智旻的声音几乎一下子带上了哭腔。

情形似乎变成了刚开始的时候，而自己又搭上了一个艰难又羞耻的“勾引”的吻？

身上好热......朴智旻脖子酸疼，下身被恶魔一样的金泰亨支配着，快感和痛苦交叠让他像在炉火里备受煎熬的煎烤着，而胸前被指尖捏起来回搓捏的敏感点又让他不得不提醒自己宝贝弟弟国儿仍然欲求不满......

“嗯嗯——唔！呼呼.......呀为什么....”朴智旻几乎快哭出来了，在自己就快要到达顶点整个人都发抖的时候，金泰亨忽然停住了手。

几乎是黑洞一样的空虚感狠狠拉扯着朴智旻头脑里仅存的理智，生理泪水止不住的落下来了。

太......太难受了……

“国儿，吻吻我吧……泰.....泰泰......求你了，摸我.......”朴智旻发红的眼角流下簌簌的泪水，整张脸蛋潮红着，全是情欲侵蚀着的模样。

刚说完，后脑勺便被狠狠摁住了，嘴唇仿佛都要被磕破了一样，田柾国凶狠的扣住朴智旻的脑袋，伸出舌头长驱直入。毫不客气也毫不讲道理的侵犯，用力却缠绵地吮吸着，时不时亮出尖利的犬牙在哥哥樱花果冻一样的丰满嘴唇上厮磨，只一会儿朴智旻的嘴唇就仿佛红肿了一样，重咬过的地方还留下鲜红的血痕，性感的令人血脉喷张。

“唔唔——啊嗯......你！呜！啊....呼呼......嗯嗯嗯！啊......”

朴智旻喘不过气来的难受之外更难受的是魔鬼金泰亨手上的动作，虽然应允了朴智旻“摸我”的哀求，却过分地摸上了最敏感的顶端，不断在渗出透明液体的小孔不断用指尖摩擦刮弄，朴智旻几乎一下子就软在了两人交叠的怀里，只剩哭咽着瑟缩发抖的份。

“jimin妮的腰抖的好厉害呢……”金泰亨从侧面咬上了朴智旻的耳朵，碾磨着，用他低低的嗓音说。

一个用力指尖掐在根部，朴智旻几乎要尖叫起来，可是声音全被田柾国吞吃进肚子里，朴智旻眼角的泪水扑棱棱掉到衣领里。

好一副被欺负惨了的样子。

田柾国在他的口腔里索要了个够，才缓缓松开他，此时的朴智旻除了难以忍受地喘着气，在泰亨哥的控制下皱起眉发出抗拒的呻吟以外什么也做不了。

快感像鞭子一样抽打在大脑皮层的神经，一下下刺激的他头晕目眩，双腿无意识的想要合拢但是金泰亨的身体阻挡在腿根，他跟本做不到，连脚趾都蜷缩起来磨蹭着练习室的木地板。

金泰亨看着身下的人本来白嫩嫩的脸被欲望燃烧成妖艳的红色，连细长的眼角都透露着不忍欺压的委屈，更不要说被啃噬的几乎渗血的双唇，凌虐的欲望几乎要像燎原一般烧到大脑里。

几乎像是大发慈悲似的，金泰亨邪笑了一下逗弄了他几下，朴智旻湿润的喘息里猛的拔出一声高调，身体在两人的怀里像挣扎的鱼一般猛地弹动了一下，那在金泰亨手里小巧的性器射出一团粘稠的白色液体，便软着腰靠在了两人身上。

下身好像是连做了一千个仰卧起坐的第二日清晨一样酸软钝痛，朴智旻脑中仍是一团浆糊。

“我们愿意原谅哥哥，但是哥哥接下来的游戏，一定要听从我们两个的指挥。”田柾国在耳旁说道。

“智旻看到这些平日里练习的大镜子了吧……”金泰亨也开口。

朴智旻猛然一下惊得头脑都清醒了，这里是练习室！四周都是镜子！

陷入刚才的情欲和弟弟们的怀抱里几乎让他忘记了这件事，他几乎是战战兢兢地扫了一眼离自己最近的一面，便立刻看到了满脸仍侵染着泪水、情色之意泛滥的自己，甚至还看到金泰亨的黑色卫衣下摆那一团乳白色逐渐干涸的痕迹！

！！！

朴智旻羞耻的眼眶都红了，连忙扯回眼睛低头。不知道两个弟弟打着什么样的算盘折磨自己，想到或许会被强迫看着镜子里被凶狠贯穿的自己之类的简直害怕的血都要凉掉。

几乎是恳求的语气开口：“不要......太难堪了……”

意料之外，金泰亨善解人意似的摸了摸智旻没什么肉的脸颊，“乖智旻，你不喜欢我们不强迫你，”反而不知道从哪掏出了一根黑色的丝带，“如果不想看镜子的话，闭上眼睛感受我们就好。”

可是朴智旻反而汗毛炸立，绝对图谋不轨！这两个人绝对图谋不轨！

田柾国抓住朴智旻不安分的手，捏着他细细的腕骨，轻轻摩挲着仿佛在安慰他一般。任金泰亨替他绑上黑色的丝带。

白里透红的肌肤和黑色的丝带仿佛成了最般配的元素，田柾国在内心感叹着小哥哥的性感。真想现在就狠狠的抱他，贯穿他，拥有他直到把他做到无法抗拒无法思考只能在自己身下呻吟喘气，永远都下不了床！

被夺去视线的朴智旻陷入黑暗，无法自控的寻找起两个孩子的身体，一双小手像是抓着救命稻草一般不肯松开自己正握着的一只手臂。

“游戏规则很简单，”耳旁忽然炸起金泰亨低沉而包含着情欲的沙哑嗓音，“jimin妮只要闭上眼睛，然后告诉我们，正在抚摸你、或者插入到你身体里占有着你的人，哪个是我、哪个是柾国儿，就可以了。”

“......”

朴智旻几乎是狠狠地打了个颤儿。

“你......”朴智旻气结到不知道说什么好，身后的田柾国却忽然举起手揉了揉朴智旻毛茸茸的脑袋。

“哥哥一定要认真分清楚哦，错了的话会有惩罚的。”

一个非常温柔的吻落在耳侧，朴智旻似乎稍微感觉到了一点点心安。

真是没骨气！

眼前是黑暗的，只能用触觉感受两个弟弟，所以当田柾国松开自己向后撤时朴智旻感到一丝惶恐不安，几乎是下意识的就想缠上田柾国，却听到田柾国“噗嗤”一笑，“智旻哥不要急，我只是去拿个东西而已。”

朴智旻的脸烫烫的，不用照镜子也知道肯定是通红一片的。

“谁着急了......”只能小声的嘟囔，也不过是嘴硬而已。

可是在这时，朴智旻却感觉到身前的金泰亨捉住了自己的手，把自己往前方拉过去。刚被拉到时还被吓着而瑟缩了一下，但是泰泰似乎要把自己拉到什么地方去，也就半不安心疑惑半迁就无奈地被当成大型人偶在木地板上被拖着走了。

等到自己的脚撞到什么柱状体，后背又贴到一片平滑又凉凉的平面上的时候，朴智旻才打了个哆嗦，这里是镜子前面的把杆！

虽然不知道两个人要搞什么鬼但是自己的心就像提线木偶一样被悬吊在空中，只能被两个弟弟操控着，永远不知道下一秒的自己会怎么样。

“泰......”朴智旻刚带着些不安开口，却被一根手指堵住了嘴唇。

“嘘——”金泰亨看着身下的人被黑色的丝带蒙住双眼，流露出无措又惶恐的样子背靠着大镜子，下半身半脱下的裤子还缠绕在腿间，解开的衬衫松垮垮的挂在身上，锁骨上是红红紫紫的咬痕，两颗乳首也挺立着红艳艳的，白皙的脖颈上粘黏着被汗水浸湿的乌黑的发丝，最主要的是，因为看不到，朴智旻只能随着自己的声音而把头转向自己的样子，仿佛在寻找最能依靠的人，实在是又性感又让自己心空。

朴智旻感觉到自己的双手被提起来了，害怕让他再次瑟缩了一下，可是接下来自己的手就被放到了把杆上面，最惊恐的是他感觉到手腕被粗粝的绳子绑了起来，朴智旻不禁开始挣动了。

“为什么绑我？我又不会逃走！”都这个样子了逃又逃不掉！

朴智旻心里是极其不安的，虽然知道弟弟们很爱他不会玩的太过分真的让自己承受不了，但是对于这样的拘束难免会产生不安和恐惧。

田柾国把他那双可爱的肉手绑在把杆上后，俯下身亲了亲朴智旻的嘴唇，轻笑了一下，“不是怕哥哥逃走，只是防止哥哥作弊。”

“我这怎么可能作弊啊……”朴智旻再次气结。

算了，两个混账耍无赖他只能认命。

朴智旻感觉到自己的裤子被拽掉了，虽然都已经高潮过一次了按理说也不用害羞了，可是当赤裸的下半身贴上凉丝丝的木地板时——尤其是想到每天都会在这上面反复练习动作的练习室的木地板时——还是忍不住臊得合拢腿瑟缩着像一只熟虾。

可是这时一个健壮的身体强硬的挤进两条腿之间来，朴智旻的腿瞬间就被挤成M的形状。

“唔——”压迫感十足，朴智旻忍不住低唔了一声，被吊在头顶的双手忍不住略微挣扎了一下。

“啊——”一只滚烫的手从小腹上抚摸到了右边的乳首，随即便用指甲盖恶劣地掐了一下，刺痛的感觉从胸口传导到大脑，朴智旻忍不住叫出了口。

可是那只手非但没有停下，反而更加猖狂地开始对那个脆弱的地方进行打压，或是用指腹拎起缓慢地碾动或是用坚硬的指甲刮蹭。

“啊啊啊——别.....别.....呜呜......嗯嗯！”被剥夺了视线的朴智旻触觉格外的敏感，胸前的痛楚夹杂着羞耻的快感，让他的喘息都变得湿润起来。

皱着眉头在欺负下发着抖，双手不断挣动却被束缚着，带着委屈的哭腔的喘息，任谁看都是一幅极为性感而又诱惑的画面。

“jimin妮知道现在玩弄你乳头的人是谁吗？”那性感的不行的低音在耳边响起，可朴智旻努力与胸前的触感做着抗争，几乎头脑发昏，他努力抬起头，咬住嘴唇试探的开口：“泰....泰泰...？”

胸口上的手一滞，接而转瞬变的更加凶狠粗暴了，几乎是惩罚一样的力度，一瞬间那颗惨兮兮的小玩意便肿了起来，红的像要渗血。

“啊啊啊——呜呜好疼！不！不要！呜呜......”朴智旻疼的身体猛的弹动，双手不断抽动着，可是被牢牢束缚着，任他扭动身体也躲不开来自身上的惩罚。

“kkkkk智旻妮猜错了，柾国现在很生气呢。”金泰亨的声音接着传过来。

“不....不要！国儿....好国儿.....好疼！呜呜呜——”朴智旻呜呜咽咽地开口求饶，腰肢颤抖的厉害，“求你了……果果.....呜呜呜……”

“我错了，我下次一定不会再错的.....”

直到朴智旻泪水打湿了丝巾，田柾国才停手作罢。

还没缓过劲来，就感觉到自己的双腿被扯开，弯到一个不可思议甚至有些发痛的弧度。

没有力气反抗也没有胆子再违背这两个其中的任何一个，朴智旻乖乖的任由自己的双腿被打开，双手被绑吊着，低着头，像个被玩坏的布娃娃。

“啊唔——”朴智旻再次惊呼出声，没有任何的招呼，一根沾满着润滑剂的手指便强硬地摁了进来，紧接着就开始了抽送扩张。

“嗯嗯！——唔！哈......”另一双手这时竟开始拨弄起朴智旻刚射过一次的性器，敏感的神经传达着闪电一样的快感信号，朴智旻半软的器官马上就再度硬了起来。

“哥这次能猜对吗，”田柾国的声音传过来，“我和泰亨哥，哪个在帮你扩张，哪个在摸你呢？”

朴智旻紧张地调动起自己的所有感官，他不敢再错一次了。

“嗯嗯......呜嗯！......”挤进肠道里的手指陡然增加了两根，异物感一下子让朴智旻几乎要难受的瑟缩，可是前面的手却找准了自己的弱点，不时轻扫过早已湿润的顶端，让朴智旻簌簌发抖，不时抚摸过两侧的囊袋，朴智旻难受的几乎快疯了一样，不断摇头。

这让我怎么猜！

“是.......是泰泰、国儿......”朴智旻含糊不清地从呻吟里挤出几个字。

“嗯？哥要说清楚一点哪，要说是谁在帮你扩张，谁在帮你打手枪哦。”田柾国接着说。

朴智旻黑丝巾下白皙的脸庞已经被情欲燃烧的发出妖艳的红色了，可是他自己却还是害羞的像个孩子一样却不自知自己到底有多性感。

“是......泰泰在帮我.......帮我扩张.....国儿在......在......”咬了咬牙，“帮我打手枪……”

“Bingo～”金泰亨的声音也从侧面传入耳畔，“这次猜对了，怎么这么聪明？”

朴智旻当然不会告诉他因为清楚他的抖s会每次都挑战他极限一样连扩张都不例外地直接加手指，而田柾国是最喜欢挑着自己的弱点下手的人。

“智旻哥果然还是很了解我们的，虽然刚才粗心犯错了，但是看在这次的份上就先原谅你。”

话音刚落，朴智旻猛然就被两个人粗暴的转了个身，手腕在绳子和把杆的摩擦挤压下擦的生疼，然而身体被摆出了跪趴的姿势则让他更加恐惧。

还没来得及呜咽一声反抗一下，身后就被灼热而硕大的滚烫铁块抵住，凶狠的贯穿到身体深处！

“啊啊啊——”身后熟悉的撕裂的痛苦顺着神经传递到大脑，朴智旻感到自己眼睛一下子就热了，夺走自己视线的黑色丝带再次被泪水侵染。

“疼......疼呜呜......”朴智旻哆嗦着大腿根颤颤巍巍的呻吟出声。

膝盖跪在木地板上几乎软得没有力气，全靠身后的人紧紧搂着他细细的窄腰得以支撑。

甚至还没缓过一口气，朴智旻就感觉到身体深处的凶器正缓缓向更深处更柔软的地方进行侵略。

“呜呜——求......求你......慢、慢一点......”朴智旻的喘息里透露着不堪重负，他忍不住习惯性的开口求饶。就像每一次在床上被两个人索取一样。

而更加可怕的是被两个弟弟玩弄调教习惯的身体正腾升起被掠夺和占有的快感，随着身体里滚烫坚硬、青筋跳动的肉棒的不断欺压而成几何式的增长。

“哈....呼啊……唔唔慢、求......”虽然张嘴求饶，可是自己的下身早就高昂起头，顶端不断滑出的透明液体彰显着自己身体里汹涌的欲望。

猛地顶到前列腺那最敏感的地方，朴智旻禁不住痉挛地颤抖了一下身子，发出打怵般的嘤咛。

智旻身下紧致的小穴被这样一顶收缩得更紧，这一下田柾国直咬住舌尖才忍住了即将出口的闷哼。

田柾国狠狠拍了拍朴智旻紧紧含住自己的翘臀，惹得身下的人又是一阵颤栗的呜咽。

田柾国低头看到小哥哥平时跳现代舞毫无压力的柔软腰肢被自己按着，弯成一个极其诱惑的弧度，被拍打过的雪白的窄臀浮现出泛着粉红的指印，那漂亮的肩胛骨仿佛濒死蝴蝶的翅膀般绽放着、颤簌着......

真是想把他揉到自己骨血里，永远别想从自己身边离开。

田柾国无意识地顶了顶腮，再狠狠挺动了自己充满爆发力的腰，一下一下直撞的身前的身子和把杆一起猛地摇晃。

“唔啊！！啊、啊、啊.....”朴智旻猛地拔高的叫声几乎变得尖锐，哭腔明显的发出不堪承受而抗拒的声音。

那可怕的深度和凶猛的力度几乎让朴智旻头皮发麻，简直太过强硬，每一下都更深一分，痛楚不堪外是敏感黏膜被狠狠顶撞剐蹭触电一般强烈而疯狂的快感。

那快感太过强烈，仿佛致命一般一下一下击打着狂风暴雨里瑟瑟发抖的朴智旻，让他只能流着眼泪软在田柾国坚实的怀抱里，口中全是呜呜咽咽的“不要、饶了我”。

田柾国俯下身去，把手臂环过朴智旻的腰，把他搂得更紧，也更用力的禁锢着他的腰把他往自己身下送，两人身体连接的地方不断撞击，发出肉体碰撞的啪啪声。

他张嘴一口咬在了朴智旻痕迹斑驳的后颈肉上，像是凶猛的兽类不容抗拒的交媾的动作。

腿被顶的更开，身后的人凶狠的贯穿进入到了几乎让朴智旻痛苦的深度，被叼着后颈跪趴在地上雌伏着承受男人的欲望让他觉得羞耻而有几分可怕了。

“啊、啊.....呜呜......国儿饶了我......”朴智旻被绑在头顶的双手扭动着抓着栏杆。

金泰亨和田柾国同时愣了一下。

要不是田柾国每次都会狠狠的瞪他，原本在一旁看的热血沸腾的金泰亨早就要过来上下其手了。

可是两人不曾开过口甚至也没发出一声声音，朴智旻居然这样也能认出和他做爱的人是谁。

巨大的惊讶感和满足感直接涌上田柾国的心头。

他侧过头用嘴唇磨蹭了蹭朴智旻发红的耳朵尖，声线沙哑而性感的说，“智旻哥哥这么清楚我的肉棒吗，kkk”

朴智旻呜呜咽咽的流着眼泪。

“知道了小哥哥，会操得你舒服到射出来的。”田柾国咬了咬朴智旻的耳壳性感无比的说。

朴智旻脑子里一下就炸了。

刚才自己被强行索取的大闹乱成一团浆糊，快感和痛苦几乎一起要了他的小命，可能是这样强烈的索取方式是田柾国早已根深蒂固的手段，他下意识的就喊出了弟弟的名字。

“啊啊啊——不要、不......国儿轻一点、求、求求你......唔唔！”田柾国在身后用力挺身，朴智旻几乎要尖叫了。

头皮发麻，灵魂都快被撞出体外。

快感不断聚集在身下，朴智旻的脖子越昂越高，像是过山车一样即将到达顶峰。

可是这时候田柾国却忽然一手抓住了朴智旻不断渗出透明液体的小巧性器，不由分说的堵住了即将喷涌的顶端。

“啊啊啊——国儿、国儿、放开我求你......”朴智旻难受的拼命摇头，整个身子也扭动着瑟缩着，秀气的眉毛紧皱着，委屈而哀求的样子简直让人想要病态的破坏掉。

田柾国抓住朴智旻的头发迫使他抬头，一把扯掉了他眼前的丝带。

“哥哥看看镜子里的自己吧，”田柾国舔舐着朴智旻白皙的脖颈，“看看自己是怎么被国儿插的跪都跪不稳、放荡的呻吟的，嗯？”

朴智旻眼前猛然一片明晃晃的，而且因为眼泪而模糊不清，等他呜咽着看向面前的镜子，几乎要咬破自己的舌头。

自己被最小的弟弟抱着，按在练习室的地板上疯狂地索要。自己全身上下一丝不挂，而身后的人衣衫整洁，仅仅是解开了裤子而已。自己的身上全是被啃噬的吻痕、被禁锢的指痕，而更可怕的是镜子里的自己面色潮红，双眼里全是情欲的颜色，婉转而甜腻的呻吟和带着哭腔的求饶从自己口中不受控制地吐露出来，自己的腰肢也像水蛇一样妖艳地扭动……

朴智旻直接闭上了眼睛。皱着眉头承受疯狂的快感的袭击。

我不看！

“把眼睛睁开，哥哥，看看我、看看我。”田柾国在他耳边宠溺的说着。

像是哄骗一样温柔，纵使身下的动作仍然凶恶。

不断地蛊惑着，朴智旻犹豫着再次睁开了双眼，染上红色的眼角透着羞耻，眼眶里透明的泪水浮起薄薄的一层。

镜子里，紧紧搂着自己的弟弟直勾勾的盯着自己的眼睛。

那双大大圆圆的兔眼里不但有强烈的占有欲，更多的是无比的宠溺和温柔。那是紧盯着爱人的那种、深陷情网的那种、甜腻无比的爱意。

朴智旻在那一瞬间心水的不行。拥抱着自己的人是国儿啊，自己最最疼爱的忙内弟弟呀。

忍不住用虽然羞涩但是充斥着爱意的眼神回应身后的人。

金泰亨在一旁嫉妒的要发疯了。

随着田柾国咬着朴智旻的侧颈用力抽插了几个回合后，才松开掐住朴智旻欲望顶端的手，伏在小哥哥身上和他一起高潮了。

朴智旻的呻吟声仿佛腻得化了奶油一般勾人，直到射完在小哥哥体内，还让田柾国眷恋得不肯出来。

金泰亨见状，二话不说就直接上手推开田柾国。

朴智旻被极致的快感抽打的昏头转向，头脑里的白光还未散去，就觉得手上的禁锢被解开了，刚想活动活动因为血液不通而冰凉酸麻的手，却发现自己直接被人抱了起来。

？？！

“呀，你做什么？”

金泰亨抱着他钻进了镜子与把杆之间的空位，一个抬腿就把他颠了起来，然后金泰亨便挤进朴智旻酸软无力而垂着的双腿之间。

这个姿势，相当于是朴智旻分开着腿坐在金泰亨的大腿根上，只有脚尖能勉强够到地板上，而背后的把杆支撑着朴智旻不会向后倒去。

朴智旻面对着双眼红通通的泰亨，又看到他已经解开松松垮垮的裤子下那个可怕的轮廓，禁不住抖了一下，磕磕巴巴的，“这、这是要干嘛，放、放我下来......”

“要干你啊，宝宝。”金泰亨贴着朴智旻的耳朵用他低沉而磁性的声音说着，招呼也不打就直接顶了进去。

“啊！”朴智旻发出略带着痛楚的呻吟，刚刚高潮过一次的身体格外敏感，只是一点轻微的触碰都能带来强烈的感受，何况是这样粗暴的方式。

这下子腿软的一点力气也没有了，可是站不稳的情况下身体向下沉，只能让那根灼热滚烫的东西进入的更深。

“唔唔、唔啊......泰、你别这样....我、啊啊啊啊——！”朴智旻感受着令人头皮发麻的缓缓深入，努力踮起脚尖想分担一点唯一支撑着身体的来自下身的压迫，可是没想到金泰亨直接用大腿把朴智旻的大腿顶了起来，一下子脚碰不到地面，整个人坐在了身下那根铁柱上，把金泰亨的性器吞吃到底，激得朴智旻眼泪都溢了出来。

朴智旻所有的感官仿佛都停止了营运只剩下身下的小口无比强烈无比清晰的感受着来自另一个爱人的压迫。

朴智旻的背绷得僵直，双手攀上金泰亨的肩膀，力图缓解重力带来的难以承受的刺激与苦楚。

慌乱的喘息着，缓解了好一会，才有力气重新开口。

“好难受……泰泰、别这样......嘶....”被插在铁棍上的朴智旻动也不敢动一下，吸着凉气哀哀地说着。

“jimin妮就是偏心没得狡辩了，刚才和国儿做的时候还爽的不行，爽过了一到我就装可怜，太过分了。”

当初死心塌地喜欢上这个臭亲故的时候怎么没发现他这么蛮不讲理？

可是人在他身上挂着，不敢嘴硬，只能眨着泪汪汪的大眼睛委屈极了地弱弱的开口，“我、我没有，泰泰......真、真的好难受，放了我吧……呜呜”

“我看你才没有那么难受呢，”金泰亨一手弹了弹朴智旻重新抖擞起来的小智旻，坏坏的一笑。

“啊！泰、泰泰！”朴智旻敏感的发抖，拼了命地摇头。

天生抖s的恶魔泰泰怎么可能放过这样好的欺负他的机会。

金泰亨再次颠了颠他，朴智旻的身体在他身上更重重的跌落了两下，金泰亨如愿以偿地得到了朴智旻慌乱的喘息呻吟。

朴智旻的小手死死扒着金泰亨的肩膀，拼命阻止自己对着那个可怕的凶器一坐到底所带来的强烈刺激，可是金泰亨恶劣的本性暴露出来，他舔了舔嘴唇，邪笑了一下，从肩膀上抓住了朴智旻的手腕，不顾朴智旻慌乱而惊恐的躲避，把他的双手捏住按在自己的胸口。

这下子，全身唯一能支撑朴智旻的就是身下两人身体连接着的地方了。

“你、你、你......呜呜呜……”整个人抖得像筛糠一样，朴智旻艰难地用尽全身力气抵抗身体的侵略。

下身的触觉已经因为敏感而强烈到了惊人的地步，被这样坚硬粗大而滚烫的东西深深填满着，朴智旻禁不住痉挛发抖。

快感疯狂而强烈，像一条鞭子从窄窄的穴口顺着神经一路抽打到大脑里。

金泰亨强硬的顶撞起来。

“啊啊啊——呜呜啊啊！泰泰、泰！！呜呜！不、唔啊！！求....啊啊！”

朴智旻这下真的快被折腾疯掉了，没有支撑的身体每一下都因为重力而下落，身体里那根肆虐的东西顶撞到了几乎不可思议的深度。

太可怕了，每一下都像是要把身体穿透一样，朴智旻觉得拿东西快把自己的胃顶破了。

太深了，太深了，简直令人头皮发麻，

朴智旻呜咽得发不出一声完整的呻吟，更不要说一句求饶的话了。所有的力气都用来抵抗下身那灌透灵魂的触觉。

“呀——啊啊啊！”头脑里白光再次乍泄，朴智旻几乎是瘫软在金泰亨身上。

金泰亨略才停下，透着浓浓情欲的喘息，低低在他耳畔说，“怎样？我不比国儿差吧？”

抬手指的力气都没有的朴智旻怎么会理他。

“可是我还没有射哦。”金泰亨接着说。

朴智旻汗毛炸立，几乎是求饶般地呜呜咽咽，“泰泰、好泰泰，求你了……我好累了……放了我吧……“

这当然是不可能的事。

接下来才是朴智旻这天哭的最惨的时候。

金泰亨只笑了一下，便直了直身体，伸出双手死死扣着朴智旻的窄腰，凶狠至极，一下一下挺动着，任由朴智旻的身体因为重力一次次落在自己身上，进入的更深更重。

任朴智旻哭的稀里哗啦，用力按着他的肩膀，却一丝作用也起不到。

因为金泰亨按着他的胯骨和腰，把他死死按在自己的性器上，把他的腿顶的更开，让他一点抵抗之力也没有。

“啊、啊、啊......”最后一次被操的高潮之后，朴智旻身体深处也被灼热的液体狠狠地浇灌。

朴智旻几乎连睁开眼睛抬头的力气都没有了。

混蛋金泰亨……欺负我就这么有意思？

迷迷糊糊睡过去，听到两个人笑着的声音：“下次还和我们玩游戏吗？”

玩你个大头鬼！还有下次我就选择跳楼！

后续：

“智旻妮你练习也不用这么认真吧，怎么又昏倒在练习室了，还是柾国和泰亨裹了条毯子把你抬回来的呢。”队长担忧的脸色看着被窝里闷着的朴智旻。

“是呀，阿米们也会伤心的呀。”编舞队长hobi哥哥也如是说道。

二位哥哥，麻烦这些话对忙内讲吧。

真是无耻！明明是欺负我到昏倒，怎么就变成我练舞昏倒了！？

死死瞪着两个旁边偷笑的弟弟。

真是心情不爽！


End file.
